


【团你】玻璃纸之夜

by notyetabard



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/notyetabard





	【团你】玻璃纸之夜

山谷里全是月光，盛满桂花的香气。

男人的肩头落了几颗浅黄色的花朵，你低头吹散了它们。

手指进短裙的裙摆，沿着大腿袜的边缘转了一圈，挤了进去，指尖不时滑过柔嫩的肌肤。你被细细吻着，又总忍不住让神思追随着那些手指。

看似毫无目的的玩弄造成了陌生又危险的快感，你踮起脚尖，不想任它们乱闯。男人的手安抚地隔着短裙扶住臀部，表示不再乱动。你的后脑被托住固定，让人更深入地侵入进来。

难以捕捉的烟味和浓郁的桂花香被月光催化成令人快乐的魔法，你揽着男人的肩毫无节制地品尝。金发披散在黑色羊绒外套上像发光的丝绸，皮革的味道不那么鲜明了，夜里的冷气被暖香浸染，意志也随之融化在月色里。

你并没有觉得冷，你感到了一些暖意。裙子随着手掌的入侵而皱起，腿间极敏感的部位被触碰，你从吻里挣脱开，来不及阻止指尖拈出一些黏腻的液体。

你意识到了会发生什么，一时想要离开，或者回去车里。可羊绒外套披到了你的身上，你被二话不说地抱起来，不得不搂住他的肩膀，腿缠在腰间。

男性的体温隔着衣物传来，你把自己轻易地缩进那个怀抱，吻在他的鼻尖。

他被你突然纯情的举动搞得哭笑不得，却没有停下探进你体内的手指。准备没有用多久，也可能时间在此间流逝得迅速，在你没有成功地咬到那个作恶的舌尖时，身体便被另一个熟悉的硬物填满了，饱胀感让脚尖都舒服得蜷了起来。

不知何处依稀传来笑声。

你们停下动作，环顾四周不见人影，他抱着你转进了一片阴影里。

男人看着你。你的脸颊滚烫，不习惯这样的目光。况且下面还连接得紧密，紧张之下你又不由自主地吮了一口，隐约感到有液体被挤出。

他微微弯起嘴角，你羞赧得不知所措，生气地咬着唇瞪他。

托着腰部的手轻巧地动作，手指潜入进来，划过光滑的背部，钻进内衣的系带下方。手背隔离了那些勒得难受的带子，让肌肤毫无阻碍地享受亲昵的抚摸。你没有意识到搭扣是什么时候被挑开的，肩带滑落下来，挂在手臂上。

可这样挂着也不舒服，连接的部分还黏腻得难受。你圈着他的肩，有点不知所措，而那人却就此不管了，用另一只手捏了捏大腿根部被挤出的软肉，随后将一边袜子扯了下来褪到脚踝。

光滑的腿部完整地暴露出来，些微的凉意让你朝温热的躯体蹭了过去。他的手带着舒适的温度抚摸过光裸的肌肤，带来的温暖却让微凉的空气更加明显。你缩了缩，觉得暴露在空气中的部分变得更加敏感，每一次的抚摸都带来酥麻的颤栗。

你搂着他，感到那只惹是生非的手卡在大腿根部有一搭没一搭地按着。你难耐地动了动，感到体内的东西错开了一些，又被按着吞了回去。

你再次回头张望，月光下依旧毫无人影，交谈声隐隐约约，依稀正渐行渐远。你想要仔细分辨，却突然被含住了耳垂，在纠缠和戏弄下再也分不出神。

他又动了起来，拖着你的后脑肆意侵入唇齿，若有似无的风牵起几缕金发，它们从男人的肩头滑落，垂在你的脸侧，拢住了微风送来的桂花香。

内衣在胸口蹭得难受，你终于不愿再忍，想要动手摆脱它，却发现胸前的衬衫扣子不知何时被解开了。莹白的柔软颤巍巍地逃出大半，顶端却还挂在内衣里，隔着它蹭在男人胸口。

你终于意识到这是怎样淫靡的一幕，垂在手臂上的胸衣和短裙的裙摆遮掩着玩弄胸部的手指和沾满体液的交合处，让你看起来比一丝不挂还要狼狈不堪。可你却忍不住把身体送去，向那双手索取更多快感。

四周早已静谧无声。你被困在他的怀抱里，想做个乖孩子，温驯地和那些手指玩耍，无视被撑开的内部早已湿软服帖，努力控制着双腿蹭动的幅度。

他吻在你的肩头，嘴唇描过圆润的曲线，流连许久，只舍得再温柔地亲一口。你突然想起饭前硬要吃的那个焦糖苹果，转了半天都无处下口，最后伸出舌头舔了舔表面的糖层。

衣衫褪了一半，肩带也早就滑落下来，短裙的裙摆堆叠着，你越过男人的肩头，看着一条腿上松垮地堆在脚踝的袜子，觉得自己像颗剥开一半的糖果，被人一口一口地尝。

你环着男人的肩，把头搁在手臂上，挑起几缕金发来玩。

“无聊？”低沉的耳语带着轻微的鼻音。

你陡然一慌，总觉得这些波澜不惊带着不怀好意。可你不想承认自己不太敢动，哪怕些许的摩擦便会让酥麻阵阵侵袭上来，不知下一秒是否还有力气抱得住他。

你模糊不清地嗯了两声，不知承认还是否认，把头抵在男人肩上，试图用深呼吸平复难耐的躁动，细弱蚊蝇地呢喃，“快一点……”

他满足了你。

积攒的欲望让身体不由自主地吮吸着侵入的物体，在离开时惯性地收缩起来，又很快被再一次彻底撑开。你被逼出一身薄汗。

可是很快你就撑不住了，语意不清地呻吟，讨好地去吻他，不自觉地扒在背上，把长发揉得乱七八糟。

“嗯嗯……不要了……快点、嗯……快点结束……”

他不听你的，越发变本加厉，压着敏感点抽插，像拎小动物一样拎着你，任由你无助求饶，或者去咬他的肩。

你尤其不擅长被快感控制的感觉，不知道它们将在哪一刻满溢而出，吞没理智。可此刻你被困在臂弯里逃脱不得，只能任由他撩拨戏弄。

很快你就无力挣扎，只会低吟喘息，腿在颤抖，手只能软软地挂着。但你仍然稳稳地被男人抱在怀里，像抱着一只兔子。他捏捏尾巴，撸一把耳朵，你便舒服得瘫软下来。

你不知道他要玩到什么时候，软着声音说，“够了……”

“不想要我？”轻笑声近在咫尺，你发现男人含住了你的耳廓。

你这才发现自己将他咬得多紧，每一次退出时多恋恋不舍。可你无暇顾及这些，只能靠身体的本能做出反应，不管那些毫无原则的求饶和呻吟有多丢人。你无法选择，只能承受，让欢愉填充脑海，唤着他的名字。

男人坐在地上圈着你，替你挨个扣上衬衫的扣子。你坐在他的腿上，试图把袜子重新拉回大腿位置，一抬腿便难受得动了动，被男人按住。

“小猫崽子一样，”他动手替你拉上长袜，“饿了就要吃，吃一点就饱了，可是很快又会饿。”

你无力反驳，但坚信自己会屡教不改。他半抱着把你从地上扶起来，让你倚在他身上。你迈着小小的步子，男人圈在腰间的手承担了大部分的重量，但双腿依旧酸软不堪，总觉得有东西缓缓流出。你默默祈祷它们不会沾湿你的袜沿，一边裹紧了身上的外套。

桂花闻起来有些奶香，你埋进衣领里，以为会捕捉到一点烟味，实际却什么都没有。你抬头看了男人一眼，他以为你冷，又圈得紧了些。

“芬……”你又试着唤他，他应声低头，你却被花香中突然掺进的水气吸引了注意力。

林影尽处，河边华灯万点。

 

 

==========================

 

 

说起来你可能不信但我想写的其实是Serge Lutens八月夜桂花的香评……


End file.
